User talk:Scarecroe
-- 07:12, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Move of main page (Children's Books Wiki) Why did you move the main page? I don't understand why, and also all the pages beginning with Children's Books Wiki: have gone wrong (links to about and ratings on the main page). Could you please rectify this for me, as far as I can see you have moved Children's Books Wiki to Children's Books Wiki. What's the difference? 20:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks very much. I'm glad you like the wiki! I have put quite a lot of effort into it, so I'm pleased that other people like it. Its good that you've sorted the title thing; everything's back to normal. Thank you. 21:19, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Google searches Hi, Back in January you moved the main page, changing the format of the apostrophe in "Children's Books Wiki", so I figured you'd be the person to come and ask about this. My question is to do with google searches. When searching for "Childrens Books Wiki" (without the apostrophe) this wiki comes second on the list, after Wikipedia. However, when searching with an apostrophe ("Children's Books Wiki") this wiki comes up nowhere; I've looked through ten pages without finding it. (Please note that entry #3 is on WikiIndex, not actually here). Is there any way we can correct this? I would particularly like to correct it, as when searching Childrens Books Wiki (without the apostrophe) Google suggests that you should be searching for "Children's Books Wiki". 14:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Great. Thanks, 18:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Wiki Stuff Hello, Firstly, thank you very much for your continued work at Wikia. I do appreciate the updates and friendly help and advice that you and the other staff offer. Yes, the wiki has been chugging along pretty well. We've moved on to 570 articles now, and I think we've got excellent organisation of the pages. The infobox also works very well, now. To "connect" with our users, we also have Twitter and Facebook accounts. I wouldn't mind if you want to change the top part of the wiki, which I changed via CSS. I decided to alter it because I didn't like how small the logo was. I like to make it obvious that the person browsing is at "Children's Books Wiki", and I prefer it if it isn't sort of hidden and squashed in the top-right corner. However, I am happy for you to change it to suit Wikia's policy; I understand that you want the user-experience to be the same across different wikis. As for problems, there is only really one, and that has been the same since this wiki was founded: not enough contributors! I imagine this is a common theme, but I do believe this wiki is better than the number of edits (and, by extension I guess, hits) it actually gets. Sure, the edit-count has gone up a little over time—it's quite a lot better now than it previously was—but I still feel we could have a significantly bigger number of users. The main problem is that I have had no single other user stick around for longer than a week; I am the only long-term editor here. We don't really have a "community" here yet, and I feel that we could really boost both the quality and quantity of the articles here if we did. So, basically, any more exposure that we can have would be great! Are there any tips for attracting more users? Thanks for all your work, : 20:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, thanks for that! 60 new pages! (That's got to be some sort of record... "most pages ever added to Children's Book Wiki in a single day") I like the logo, having "Books Wiki" on the second line is much neater like that. I also really like the background graphic you uploaded - thanks a lot for that, I don't have much expertise in images! I wonder, though, whether you could change the background colour of the graphic to #D0F0C0? Just because that (I think) is a good background colour, and not too dark. I hope that's not a problem! Also, what you've done on the main page looks great! The two-column layout is very neat. :I'll have a more complete look tomorrow, but thank you so much for your help! 21:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Problem when hovering over logo Hello, I've discovered a problem with the new logo. When browsing using Google Chrome (which is my default browser), if I hover over the wiki's logo, a strange green bar appears. Here's a screenshot: Hopefully you can see there is a green bar on the bottom half of the logo? This problem does not occur when using Internet Explorer. Any ideas? Thanks, 07:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki background colour Hello Scarecrow, I haven't been very active on the wiki recently, but I thought I'd remind you about a request I made a few months ago. Could you change the wiki background graphic image colours? It would be good if the background colour could be changed from the grey colour it is at the moment, to #D0F0C0. None of my computer programs will open the file! Thank you very much! 19:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Pete! That shouldn't be a problem. I think I still have those files on my computer. I'll dig them up and see what I can do with it. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 21:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC)